Vanished
by Lola-2011
Summary: Dana and Nick's daughter Abby is missing. They have a suspect but, can they find him? UPDATED
1. Hide and Seek?

Hide and Seek?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
Dana walks down the stairs of her Virginia home, in her arms she carries her infant son Benjamin, she walks with him into the kitchen where she sees her husband Nick sitting eating a bowl of cereal.  
  
"good morning" she says as she walks over to the refrigerator getting a bottle out. Nick got up from his seat and walks over to her, giving her a kiss on the lips before placing his bowl into the sink.  
  
Nick took the bottle from Dana and then the baby.  
  
"I'll take the little man, you go get ready"  
  
"ready for what?"  
  
"I'm taking you out"  
  
"out?" she asks curiously  
  
"yes, I have the perfect day planned" He said as he leans forward and kisses her again.  
  
"what did you have in mind?"  
  
"well, a little time at the club, you know golf, lunch and then dinner afterwards, maybe a movie"  
  
"and what are we going to do with Abby and Ben?"  
  
"I've got taken care of"  
  
"oh, really?"  
  
"yes, they're going with your mother, she said she'd keep them as long as we need"  
  
"well, you've gotten everything planned out"  
  
"yes, now go get ready"  
  
"sure thing" she says as she heads out of the kitchen.  
  
Dana walks up the steps and down the hallway, briefly stopping at her daughter's bedroom door, "Abby, go eat breakfast".  
  
Dana then continues walking down the hall and turns the corner going into her own room. About 20 minutes later Dana walks down the hallway again, stopping by her daughter's room, she knocks on the door, "Abby, honey, get up" she calls through the closed door.  
  
Dana gets no response so she calls again, "Abby". She knew that Abby was an early riser, she must be in deep sleep Dana thought to herself, she turned the nob and opened the door, walking halfway in, the sunlight was coming through the window into the pink room, it was almost blinding, Dana lifted her hand up over her eyes as she made her way to the open curtain.  
  
Dana shut the blinds and blinked a few times, letting her eyes re-adjust to the light. Dana made her way over to Abby's bed. She pulled the doll patterned comforter back to discover Abby wasn't there.  
  
She left the room and walked down the stair, looking into the kitchen, then headed to the den, "Nick?" she called  
  
"yes?"  
  
"can you help Abby find some breakfast?"  
  
"sure" Nick said as he sat in the rocking chair with the baby in his arms.  
  
"thanks" Dana said as she walked out of the room  
  
"do you want me to wake her?" He calls after she's gone.  
  
"what?" Dana called back  
  
"do you want me to get Abby up?"  
  
"she's up"  
  
"oh, okay"  
  
Dana headed back up the steps as Nick finished feeding the baby.  
  
After the baby drank a little more of his bottle, Nick burped him and layed him down in the cradle. He then walked into the kitchen ready to fix his daughter breakfast. "Abby?" he called as he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
He walks through the kitchen, grabbing some eggs out of the fridge and taking them with him over to the stove.  
  
"Abby?" He calls as he's breaking the eggs  
  
"hurry up and eat so you can go to grandmother's"  
  
After Nick finishes the eggs he puts them on a plate and sits them down on the table.  
  
"she must be outside" he said aloud  
  
He walked over and opened the back door, "Abby, come on, your breakfast is ready"  
  
He waited a few seconds for a response, "Abbigal"  
  
He walks back into the house, through the kitchen and into the living room heading up the steps, he opens the door to her room, "Abby?"  
  
He shut the door and walked down the hall, turned the corner and walked into their room.  
  
"Honey, where's Abby?"  
  
"I don't know, she's up, though"  
  
"okay", Nick said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Dana went into the bathroom to finish getting ready, thinking that Abby was just playing hide and go seek with her father. Dana came down the stairs minutes later to be bombarded by Nick.  
  
"I can't find her"  
  
"what?" Dana asked in disbelief  
  
"I've looked everywhere"  
  
"Nick, you better be talking about the dog" Her voice was uneasy.  
  
"No, not Patches, Abby, I can't find her"  
  
"is she outside?" Dana asked still keeping her cool.  
  
"no, I looked twice"  
  
"did you look all through the house?" she questioned  
  
"yes"  
  
"Nick the house is rather big"  
  
"I know, I checked down here, upstairs, the basement and the garage"  
  
"she's here somewhere"  
  
"maybe she's playing a game" He says  
  
"you're probably right"  
  
"okay, where would she be hiding?  
  
"Abbigal Grace Biancavilla, show yourself this instant" Dana said  
  
They stood in the living room for a few minutes but, yet the house remained silent.  
  
"okay Dana, lets look for her again, you check down here and upstairs and I'll check the basement, outside and in the garage"  
  
"alright" Dana said as she made her way up the steps, when she got to the top she check the closet, both guest rooms, a bathroom, the nursery, her and Nicks room and then went into Abby's, she opened her closet door's and walked in, turning on the switch, she still seen nothing.  
  
Meanwhile Nick was in the basement, he check all around the spa room and through the storage area, he then made his way back up the steps and out into the garage, he walked all around looking in every corner but, still, nothing. He walked out of the garage and into the yard and over to the play area, when he didn't see her then, he walked all the way around the gardens.  
  
Dana opened the front door and called to Nick, "Abby's not in here, anywhere"  
  
"she not out here either" Nick said as he made his way to the front door  
  
"oh, god" Dana began to crack  
  
"It's okay honey, she hasn't gone far, I promise"  
  
"then why can't we find her?"  
  
"I don't know, come on let's go inside and I'll call the sheriff's department" Nick wrapped his arm around Dana as they walked into the house  
  
Please Review!  
  
Thanks  
  
Lola 


	2. Trials and Tribulations

Trials and Tribulations  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them  
  
  
  
Dana paced the kitchen floor back and fourth occasionally looking out the window to see more cars pulling in her driveway. Her living room had been taken over by police, detectives and investigators. They all seemed to have the same motive, which was finding Abby.  
  
She took a seat at the kitchen table where her worst thought were catching up to her, every mother's worst fears of their child being taken was now a reality for her. No one ever thinks their child will be abducted, let alone from their own home, in a secured neighborhood.  
  
Sure things like this happened in Philadelphia but, in Virginia it was rare. When it really came down to it every parent was vulnerable of their child being taken. Dana's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Nick walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Dana" Nick spoke softly almost as a whisper.  
  
"what?" she answered desperately holding back tears.  
  
"The detectives want to speak with us"  
  
"now?" she asked  
  
"yes, they said the sooner the better". As Dana stood up Nick took her hand and they walked into the crowded living room and took a seat on the couch.  
  
An attractive short blonde took a seat in front of them.  
  
"Doctors Biancavilla and Stowe, I'm detective Brooke Logan, I'm with the FBI and I'd like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"  
  
"yes" Nick answered as Dana nodded.  
  
"okay, lets begin, describe to me what happened through out the day yesterday and this morning"  
  
Dana began, "yesterday morning, I got both of our children up out of bed around 7 because I had to be at the hospital at 8"  
  
"you have another child?" the detective asked  
  
"yes" Nick answered, "we have a son, Benjamin"  
  
"how old is Benjamin?" Brooke asked  
  
"He's three months old" Dana answered  
  
"okay" she said as she took some notes "please continue"  
  
Dana began again, "I dropped the children off at my Mothers at around 7:30, I went straight to work, Nick and I had lunch together at 1 o'clock, he got off work at 4 and he picked the children up from my mothers, I got off at 5 and stopped by the grocery store so, I got here around 6"  
  
"what happened after you got home?"  
  
Nick decided to jump in and take over not sure of how much more Dana could bare, "I grilled some things outside, we had dinner, Abby played in the yard, the neighbors daughter, Katie came over for a little while, after they were done playing, Abby went in and Dana gave her a bath, I read her a bedtime story and then we both tucked her in"  
  
Detective Logan continued to take notes, "then what happened?"  
  
"well, I fed Ben and he feel asleep shortly after" Dana responded  
  
"about what time was this?"  
  
"around 9" Nick said speaking up.  
  
"alright, continue"  
  
"after the children feel asleep Dana and I stayed up a little longer, we watched some TV in the den and then went upstairs, checked in on the Abby and Benjamin and then went into our room, this was at about 10:30"  
  
"what happened upstairs?" Dana and Nick both exchanged looks, "why would that matter?" He questioned  
  
"well, we want to account for time" the detective responded  
  
"we were up for about another hour and then we feel asleep" Nick answered  
  
"did you hear anything during the night?"  
  
"no" Dana responded honestly  
  
"not even your son crying?"  
  
"no, he didn't wake up til 6 this morning, I gave him and bottle and after that I went back to sleep for a few hours". Dana answered  
  
"did you check on your daughter then?"  
  
"no" Dana answered  
  
"okay, on to this morning, tell me what happened"  
  
"I got up at about 8, I washed up and went down stairs to watch a little TV, Dana got up at around nine or so, she brought Benjamin down with her, I was eating breakfast, I took him and fed him while Dana went upstairs to get ready to go to the country club"  
  
Dana took over, "I yelled for Abby to get up several times, I went into my bathroom to get ready and when I came out I went into Abby's room, the light was blinding, so I shut the curtains and went over to the bed, her covers where down and I thought she must have heard me and went downstairs for breakfast, I went down stairs and asked Nick to fix her breakfast then I went back upstairs to get ready and when I came down he said he couldn't find her"  
  
"we searched everywhere, high and low" Nick added  
  
Brooke nodded as she took more notes, "well, do you have any enemies?"  
  
"enemies?" Dana asked, "no, none"  
  
"okay, do you mind if we go up to her room and look around?"  
  
"do whatever you have to, I just want my daughter back" Dana said helplessly.  
  
  
  
Please Review!  
  
Thanks, Lola 


	3. Stranger In My House

Stranger In My House  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
Dana stood in the kitchen holding Benjamin, she had tried to hold back tears but, now they silently streamed down her face, leaving dark mascara streaks behind. Dana held the baby close to her as she gently rocked him to sleep. Annabelle entered the kitchen were her daughter stood, she placed her hand on Dana's back.  
  
"Darling, let me take him and you can go help the detectives"  
  
Dana was hesitant when her mother touched Benjamin, she took a step back.  
  
"Dana, he'll be safe with me, I promise" she said softly.  
  
Dana nodded and allowed Annabelle to take him out of her arms. Dana turned to the door when Nick came into the kitchen.  
  
"Honey, they want to go upstairs and look through Abby's room"  
  
"Okay" Dana agreed  
  
Nick pulled Dana into his embrace and wiped away a tear with his finger.  
  
"We're going to get her back" Nick reassured her  
  
"then let's go help the detectives" Dana responded  
  
"Alright" Nick took her hand and once again they walk into the living room to face the crowd of law enforcement.  
  
Detective Logan approached them, "Doctors, could you take me upstairs and show me where Abby's room is?"  
  
Dana nodded, "right this way" Nick said walking towards the steps with Dana's hand still in his. Brooke followed them up the stairs and down the hall, Dana turned the knob and pushed the door open, walking into the room. Behind her Nick flipped the light switch on.  
  
Brooke looked around the room, "Doctor Stowe, when you entered the room this morning, you said the curtains were open, correct?"  
  
"yes, the curtains were open but, I'd shut them last night before she went to bed" Dana added  
  
"you said the light was bright, was there a window open?" Brooke asked  
  
"no" Dana responded  
  
"could she have gotten up in the middle of the night and opened the window?"  
  
"no, the windows have to be un-latched and then pushed out, she would've never had the strength" Nick answered  
  
"alright, do you have a security system?" Brooke asked  
  
"we have a security camera but, it only scans the front yard" Dana said  
  
"well, that's a start, let's get the tape from the camera and see if there's anything on there that might be of use" Detective Logan walked out of the room. Dana and Nick stood there silently looking around the room.  
  
"God Dana, where is she?" Nick asked  
  
"I don't know, how could this have happened?" Dana answered beginning to cry again.  
  
It had been about three hours since the house had cleared out, Detective Logan had taken the security tape with her and said she would call in the morning. Dana had been tossing and turning in bed for the past hour, she couldn't sleep, her thoughts were focused on her daughter.  
  
Nick turned over to face his wife, "Dana" he said lightly as he placed his hand over her abdomen, "there's nothing we can do right now, try to get some sleep".  
  
Dana sniffled, "I'll try"  
  
Dana felt somewhat safer in his arms and let her self drift off to sleep.  
  
It was late at night, Dana was walking outside, the wind was blowing through her hair and pushed her night gown closer to her body, as she walked, she heard a voice, "Mommy"  
  
Dana looked into the night but, she saw nothing, she then heard the voice again, "Mommy, Mommy, help me"  
  
Dana stood still in the yard, "Abby?" she called  
  
"Abby, where are you?" Dana asked  
  
"help me" the voice screamed  
  
"I coming Abby" Dana started to run and before she could get to the end of the driveway a shadow moved quickly across the yard and into the night, Dana ran down to the end of the driveway and partially down the street, only to see nothing  
  
Finally she screamed, "Abbigal"  
  
Nick bolted up in the bed and turned to Dana to comfort her, "Dana it's okay, honey, everything's going to be alright" he said reassuring her. Dana began to cry loudly, not being able to hold them back any longer, tear after tear poured down her face as Nick held her close, he too began to silently cry.  
  
The next morning the phone rung waking both of them up, Dana looked at Nick.  
  
"It's detective Logan"  
  
Nick turned his body around to reach the phone, he hesitated before picking it up, "Hello?"  
  
A deep voice came across the line, "ah, Doctor Biancavilla"  
  
"yes, who is this?"  
  
"The messenger is not important but, tell me doctor, what are your sins?"  
  
Nick slammed the phone down on the receiver.  
  
"who was it?" Dana asked  
  
"A prank caller" Nick responded  
  
  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks, Lola 


	4. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

One Step Forward, Two Steps Back  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
The doorbell rang, Dana impatiently walked over to answer it, she opened the door, revealing Detective Logan.  
  
"come in"  
  
Brooke entered the house and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Doctors, we examined the video tape, watching it and re-watching it and the only thing we've discovered is a man walking up the driveway, over to the front garden"  
  
"A man?" Nick asked  
  
"Then you have a suspect?" Dana asked  
  
"Well, it's not that simple" Brooke answered honestly  
  
"then what?" Nick asked  
  
"The man walks to the garden, pauses for a few moments and then walks back down the driveway back out onto the street"  
  
"We never got a chance to see the tape, can we take a look?" Dana asked hopefully  
  
"of course but, you'll have to come down to the station" Brooke answered  
  
"Alright" Dana agreed as Nick nodded his head.  
  
"Let me grab my jacket and purse" Dana said as she walked into the other room.  
  
"where's your other child?" Brooke questioned  
  
"He's with Annabelle, Dana's mother" Nick responded.  
  
Nick drove to the police station following Detective Logan, he was so nervous he could barely think straight. Dana was fearing the worst and the more good thoughts that entered her mind were replaced with twice as many terrifying.  
  
The Detective lead them into a room with a few chairs and a table, "have a seat and I'll grab a television cart"  
  
Dana and Nick went into the room and sat down, a few minutes later, Brooke reappeared with a cart and the tape, she shut the door behind her. She turned on the television and popped the tape in, it slowly began to play.  
  
Dana and Nick both watched the man walk up the driveway and over to the garden, not having a clue of who it could be. The man then turned around to walk back down the driveway.  
  
"rewind it" Dana commanded  
  
Brooke hit the button on the remote, "tell me when to stop"  
  
"right there"  
  
Brooke pressed the play button. Dana got up from her seat and got closer to the television, "oh my god" Dana breathed out  
  
"what?" Nick asked, "what do you see?" he questioned again.  
  
Dana looked at the television again and then back at Nick, "it's Rand Kilner" Dana finally responded, Brooke hit the pause button.  
  
"Rand Kilner?" Nick questioned, "The same Kilner that raped Lu?"  
  
"yeah" Tears began to form in Dana's eyes.  
  
"who's this Kilner guy?" Brooke in quested  
  
Dana looked up at her, "Rand was a colleague of ours at a hospital in Philadelphia, I along with Doctor Luisa Delgado ran a womens clinic and the night he was promoted, he drove her home and raped her"  
  
"was he punished?" she asked  
  
"No, Lu as well as I went up against him in court and there wasn't enough evidence, anyway he was offered a job in Manhattan and after he left we never heard from him again".  
  
Tears began to fall down Dana's cheeks as she thought if Lu and what he did to her, she couldn't help but to think what he could be doing to her daughter.  
  
"Are you sure it's him?" Brooke said looking at Dana  
  
"I'm positive" Dana said firmly as she looked at the frozen image on the screen.  
  
Nick put his arm around Dana, "we're getting closer to finding her"  
  
"Doctors, you're free to go now, I'll run his name through the computer and as soon as I know anything I'll get back to you".  
  
"What do we do in the mean time?" Nick asked  
  
"you go home and think good thoughts" Brooke said as the exited the room.  
  
Dana and Nick entered their home, it was unusually quiet. Nick walked over into the kitchen and turned the radio on, Dana went to hang her coat up and joined Nick in the kitchen.  
  
"honey, do you want something to eat?" he asked  
  
"no" she answered sharply  
  
"Come on Dana, you need to eat something"  
  
"okay" she softly agreed  
  
Nick opened the fridge beginning to look through it, Dana grabbed the phone off the base and walked over to the island and sat down. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm herself after a few seconds she opened her eyes and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello, RWHC, how can I help you?" The receptionist responded  
  
"Lana?" she asked  
  
A weird expression came across her face, "yes, who is this"  
  
"It's Dana"  
  
Lana smiled immediately, "Dr. Stowe, how are you?"  
  
"I've been better" she responded  
  
"what wrong?"  
  
"My daughter, Abby, has been abducted" Dana said full of emotion  
  
"Oh My God" was all Lana could say  
  
"Lana, is Lu still there?" she asked  
  
"yes, she's in her office"  
  
"can you get her for me?" Dana asked  
  
"of course" Lana said.  
  
She sat the phone down and went over to Lu's office, she knocked on the door and then poked her head through the door. "Lu, Doctor Stowe" is on the phone"  
  
"Dana?, it's been ages since I've heard from her" Lu said as she got up and walked into the receptionist area.  
  
"her daughter was kidnapped" Lana said as Lu walked towards the phone"  
  
"oh, that's horrible" Lu said, she then picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Lu asked  
  
"Hi, Lu, how are you?" she asked  
  
"I'm good, what about you?"  
  
"I'm great, I had another baby about three months ago"  
  
"Dana, that's great, boy or girl?" she asked  
  
"a boy, his name is Benjamin" she replied  
  
"Dana, Lana told me about Abby, what happened?"  
  
"She was taken from her bedroom in the middle of the night"  
  
"how long has she been missing?" Lu asked  
  
"about 36 hours"  
  
"do you know who'" Lu was suddenly cut off by Dana  
  
"Rand Kilner" Dana said with utter sadness  
  
The name rang in Lu's ears, "Kilner?" Lu questioned, "are you sure?"  
  
"yes, he was caught on our security camera" Dana replied  
  
"Dana, what's your address?"  
  
"It's 16839, Lafayette Lane, Charlottesville"  
  
"okay" Lu said as she wrote it down on paper, "I'll be there in the morning"  
  
"Lu, you don't have to come down here" Dana responded  
  
"Dana, I want to" Lu said through tears  
  
"okay"  
  
"okay, bye" Lu said  
  
"bye" Dana said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks, Lola 


	5. Justice Is Served

Justice Is Served  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
Nick was walking up the driveway when he heard a familiar voice, "Nick", he quickly turned around and seen Lu approaching him.  
  
"Lu" He said as he hugged her, "how are you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, how are doing?" she asked as they walked towards the door  
  
"I'm managing" He replied honestly  
  
"and her?" Lu asked softly  
  
"she's not so great" he answered as he opened the door, letting her inside.  
  
"Dana?" he called as he shut the door behind them  
  
"Dana came out of the den and walked down the hallway, into the living room, she walked over to Lu.  
  
"Hi" Lu said as Dana embraced her  
  
"thanks for coming Lu" Dana added as she stepped away from Lu and lead her towards the kitchen  
  
"have you heard anything else?" Lu asked  
  
"no, not yet" Dana replied  
  
"I'll do anything to help Dana, anything at all"  
  
"I know you will" Dana responded  
  
Lu wrapped her arms around Dana, "it's okay to cry, Dana"  
  
Dana wiped her eyes, "no it's not" she added quickly  
  
"sure it is, go ahead"  
  
"I don't think I have anymore tears left" Dana answered  
  
"think happy thoughts" she suggested  
  
"okay, would you like to see the baby?" Dana asked her  
  
"I'd love to" Lu answered.  
  
Dana and Lu walked upstairs and into the nursery, where the tiny, dark headed baby laid wide awake, he was staring up at Lu and Dana.  
  
"Dana, He's beautiful"  
  
"thank you" Dana said as a slight smile came across her face only to turn back into an emotionless look.  
  
"may I?" Lu asked  
  
"of course, Lu"  
  
Lu picked Benjamin up, she ran her fingertips of his soft skin. Suddenly Nick burst through the door, "Dana, Detective Logan called"  
  
"What did she say?" Dana quickly asked  
  
"That Kilner was in the area, he accepted a job at Martha Jefferson Hospital about a month ago"  
  
"Are they going to get him?"  
  
"well, they don't know rather or not he's the guy but, they're going to check it out"  
  
"alright".  
  
A few hours later, Lu along with Dana and Nick were talking about days at the clinic years ago when the telephone rung.  
  
"I'll get it" Nick said as he got up and walked towards the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Doctor Biancavilla, this is Detective Logan, we stopped by Kilner's and he wasn't there, we also checked the hospital and he was suppose to be on vacation this week"  
  
"so, what's your next move"  
  
"Keeping a close eye both on the hospital and his home"  
  
"okay" Nick agreed  
  
"I'll call back when I know more" She said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Nick walked back into the kitchen. "What did she say?" Dana asked  
  
"That he was suppose to be on vacation but, there staking out his workplace and his home"  
  
"oh" Dana said. She felt as her hope was being crushed day by day.  
  
"It's okay" Lu said as she placed her hand over top of Dana's, "it's okay"  
  
A few hours later, Dana was getting ready for bed, she walked down the hall to check in on Lu, she lightly knocked on the door.  
  
"come in" Lu responded  
  
Dana opened the door and walked inside, "can I get you anything Lu?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine" Lu replied  
  
"okay, goodnight" Dana said as she pulled the door closed behind her. She walked across the hall and check on Benjamin who was peacefully sleeping in his crib, she picked him up and carried him over to the basinet which she wheeled down the hall and into her room.  
  
Nick was slipping into bed as Dana entered the room, "what are you doing he asked?"  
  
"I'd feel a lot better if her were in here with us, that's all" Dana answered  
  
"me too" Nick agreed  
  
Dana slipped her robe off and climbed into bed, she was determined to get some sleep. She dosed off pretty fast and so did Nick. At around three in the morning she heard the phone ring, she grabbed the phone quickly so Nick and Ben wouldn't wake.  
  
"Hello?" she said softly  
  
"Hello, Doctor Stowe"  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked  
  
"well, you're going to now me a lot better" the man replied  
  
"what are you talking about?" Dana demanded  
  
He interrogated her, "What are your sins, Doctor?"  
  
"what do you want?" Dana asked  
  
"you" the man whispered  
  
"be, smart Doctor Stowe, smarter than your partner" he continued to frighten her  
  
Dana's hand went to Nick's side to wake him, "if you want your daughter back then listen to my instructions"  
  
"okay" Dana agreed as she moved her hand away from her husband.  
  
"meet me in the back parking lot behind the hospital where you work"  
  
"okay" Dana breathed  
  
"and Doctor, be sure to come alone, I'll see you in 20 minutes" He said as he hung the phone up.  
  
Dana quietly got out of bed and got ready, she exited through the back door and got into her Jaguar, she slowly backed out of the garage and went down the driveway, careful not to wake Nick or Lu.  
  
Dana pulled into the parking lot and turned her car off, she slowly opened the door and got out, she then seen a car in the distance of the lot. She walked out into the middle. A figure stepped out of the car but, all Dana could see was a dark shadow.  
  
He walked closer to her, "Let the games begin Doctor" he said as he took closer steps.  
  
"Where's Abby?" she asked  
  
"no, no Doctor, I'm the leader of the game"  
  
"what game?" Dana asked  
  
"Well, first you walk with me over to my car, where Abby just happens to be, then you get inside and we go for a drive". He grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him, "then you'll give yourself to me over and over with relentless passion, unlike your partner who cried rape"  
  
"why are you doing this to me, Kilner?" she pleaded  
  
"You went up against me in court and the only thing I could think of that day was how to pay you back, the day has finally came and now you have to pay up" His words were harsh and painful  
  
Dana looked at him with disgust, "You have the right to call yourself a Doctor?"  
  
He didn't answer her instead he walked towards his car, pulling her with him. When they reached his car, she seen Abby laying in the backseat, she appeared to be asleep. "Is she alright?" Dana asked  
  
"Yes, she was just the bait to get you" He answered coldly.  
  
"Get in the car" he commanded  
  
Dana opened the door and got inside, Rand started the engine and they took off. They drove for about 10 minutes, then they pulled up to an apartment house. Rand got out of the car and went around to the back getting Abby out. Dana got out of the car, fearing his next move, she was afraid if she didn't do as he said that there would be consequences to pay.  
  
Once they were inside Rand layed Abby down on the couch, she was still fast asleep. Dana thanked God for that.  
  
Rand once again grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her with him into the bedroom. He closed and locked the door behind him, he then let go of her wrist and pushed her back on to the bed.  
  
"Undress" he commanded as he stood in front of her.  
  
Dana didn't move, "take your shirt off" He said bitterly  
  
"no" she replied strongly  
  
He drew his hand back and slapped her hard across the face, her lip began to bleed instantly and tears began to form in her eyes, she had never been striked before by a man, she closed her eyes in fear.  
  
Rand moved closer to her and started undoing the buttons on her blouse, Dana trembled under his touch and then it happened. He leaned forward to kiss her and she pushed him roughly away, she went for the door but, he sprung up from the bed, he grabbed her around the waist from behind and held her with a tight grip.  
  
Dana threw her elbow back into his side, he let go of her and grabbed his side. Dana quickly unlocked the door and ran into the living room. She grabbed Abby off the couch and hurried out to the car, she opened the back door and put Abby inside. Dana then ran to the drivers side but, Kilner came out of nowhere knocking her to the ground.  
  
Dana laid on the cold, hard pavement, Kilner's weight crushed over top of her body, he was trying to hold her down, Dana fought back, there was a struggle to break free and in an instant she found herself on her side and Rand moving closer to her.  
  
She quickly reached down to her right pants leg, pulling it up she grabbed a small black object from her boot. Without thinking, without aiming and without emotion she placed if in front of her and pulled the trigger. She heard a painful scream escape from his mouth.  
  
Dana opened her eyes to see Rand, lifelessly laying on the pavement, she had shot him in directly in the chest. She pulled herself up off the ground to find that she was partially covered in his blood. After buttoning her shirt back up and opened the back door of the car, getting Abby out.  
  
"Mommy" Abby said softly, "what happened?" she asked her mother.  
  
"Nothing, everything's fine" Dana whispered as she held Abby close to her.  
  
A few seconds later, police cars and ambulances pulled up with loud sirens and blinding lights. Detective Logan got out of her car and ran over to Dana and Abby.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Brooke asked  
  
"I am but, I haven't got a chance to look over her" Dana answered  
  
"Let's go over to the ambulance" Brooke said as she wrapped her arm around Dana, who was still holding Abby tightly.  
  
Nick and Lu pulled up in the Land Rover, they threw the doors open and jumped out, running over to Dana and Abby.  
  
"Is she alright?" Nick asked Dana  
  
"Yeah she's fine" Dana answered through her tears.  
  
"What happened?" Lu asked  
  
"He brought me here and tried to rape me, I broke free and the next thing I know we where out here rolling on the pavement, I grabbed the gun, I pulled the trigger and it hit him in the chest" Dana said numbly  
  
"Oh God, Dana, it wasn't your fault" Nick responded.  
  
"I know" Dana replied, "he deserved it, a long time ago" she added  
  
"Your right, he did" Lu agreed.  
  
Nick wrapped his arms around Dana and Abby.  
  
Dana looked at Lu and smiled, "Justice is served"  
  
The End!  
  
Please Review, feedback is very helpful!  
  
Thanks, Lola 


End file.
